1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to securing pallets of freight in cargo compartments with opposing walls.
2. Description of Prior Art
A significant amount of goods are transported using box-type cargo compartments mobilized by trains, semi-trailers, vans and trucks. These goods come packaged in numerous shapes and sizes. During transport freight needs to be secured or packed tightly to prevent shifting and damaging of merchandise. Freight does not always fit the exact dimension of compartments. Frequent pick up and/or delivery stops leave pockets of space creating a need for devices to keep freight from shifting. Whether its across town or across the country, a vehicle with a cargo compartment will transport the merchandise.
Many items have been developed to decrease and prevent shifting of freight in trailers. The adjustable load-bracing bar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,790 to Boland (1984) and the cargo load-lock U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,251 to Kanczuzewski (1992) are some of the current patents with re-usable methods in securing freight in cargo compartments.
Several other types of adjustable load-bars, also known as, load-locks, load-bar bracing systems and jack-bars are public knowledge and freely manufactured. Pacific Cargo Control presents some of these tools in their brochure. The load-bar employs telescopically by interconnected portions and extends by a tooth track jack. This lengthens and secures the bar across a compartment wall, preventing freight from shifting forward or backwards. The load-bar tool is not designed to secure freight from lateral shifting.
A hoop set shown in the brochure from xe2x80x9cPacific Cargo Controlxe2x80x9d and the accessory lock device from U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,962 to Santa Cruz and Moore (1998) are attachment pieces that work with many manufactured load-bar systems. These tools used with a placed load-bar can assist in securing a larger area of freight from shifting forwards and backwards. These types of tools are attached on the bar at a location of choice. However, they are not designed to specifically prevent lateral shifting of freight into a pocket of space. These tools require assembly, have small, unattached parts that can easily be lost, and need additional tools to utilize. These attachment tools are also not time-efficient for frequent use. Unlike these attachment tools the pallet stabilizer is unique because it attaches to the end of a shorter load-bar. This specifically prevents lateral shifting into a pocket of space. The pallet stabilizer is designed for use during frequent shifting of freight due to the many pick-ups and deliveries some companies perform daily.
Another ill-fated solution would be to use a shorter load-bar to prevent freight from sideways. This method is not efficient because the ends of load-bars are generally a four-inch squared rubber pad. The end is not large enough to prevent the freight from falling.
D-rings are another way freight is being restrained. Overnite Transportation has implemented these metal rings. They are attached to the interior walls of cargo compartments. Rope or straps insert through the ring and tie or wrap around the freight. Often the strap or rope cuts through shrink-wrapped pallets resulting in fallen freight. Other difficulties arise from the freight blocking the rings preventing attachment and release of the strap and rope. Another problem is that freight does not always line up with a D-ring. Drivers that pick up and deliver freight daily cut the rope to release the freight. Finding extra rope or additional straps is a common problem.
Sunrise Manufacturing Inc. shows another product used to secure cargo. Air bags can be positioned in a pocket of space and then inflated to prevent freight movement. The air bags vary in size and expand to fit the empty space. This is not functional or cost-effective for freight companies that deliver products daily. Frequent movement and shifting of freight throughout the day would require use of several air bags. This affects costs and creates waste disposal concerns because the air bags are not reusable.
Disposable load restraints as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,299 to Kanczuzewski (1997) is one of many other disposal mechanisms for limiting the shifting of cargo in a trailer. Companies that pick up and deliver freight daily find it expensive to utilize disposable methods. These are some of the methods used to keep freight from shifting. Companies that pick-up and deliver freight daily have a need for a tool that specifically prevents lateral movement. The pallet stabilizer in addition to being novel is also an easy, reusable, cost-effective tool that meets this need.
In accordance with the present invention a freight securing attachment tool comprising a frame, internal center support bars, pressure point plate, extension tubing and an attached removable safety pin is disclosed.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of securing pallets of freight and other freight from shifting sideways or laterally in cargo compartments with opposing side walls, several other advantages and objects of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an attachment tool to be used with a pre-existing adjustable load-bar system;
(b) to provide an attachment tool to be used with different types of pre-existing load-bar systems;
(c) to provide a frame that will allow conversion to a taller or wider stabilizing perimeter;
(d) to provide an attachment tool that can be utilized to stabilize a load in any location with in a cargo container;
(e) to provide an easy reusable, and portable tool;
(f) to provide a tool made of simple construction that requires no tools;
(g) to provide an inexpensive means to manufacture with the suitable use of engineering choice, such as, metal, steel or aluminum or the like rigid materials;
(h) to economically provide a means to limit freight damage and employee time used to shift or re-stack cargo;
(i) to provide storage in full cargo compartments by allowing disassembling when needed.